


20 Ways

by FoxxyGoddess



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola/Will and the others added in for fun. 20 genres, one chapter each. rating may go up. also posted on other sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own imagination.  
> This is was inspired by the Fanfiction Dot Net challenge!  
> by Kiki Cabou  
> you use all 20 FFN genres in one work of fiction, and get through them as fast and as well as you can.  
> i decided to do 20 chapters instead, one for each genre  
> Warning: I took a chance with this, and this is the result. i apologize in advance for any trauma i have inflicted upon the readers. the cast of sanctuary are accustomed to unusual circumstance, and know how to roll with the insanity

Nikola absently placed the near empty wine glass back upon the table. He unable to look away from the sight of wanton lust in the eyes of the one standing before him. The sweet knowing smile pulling at pale lips only adds to the seduction. The hand reaching out, cupping his face is soft despite the callouses. Warmth spreads as a thumb is tenderly dragged across his bottom lip. Nikola closes his eyes as his head tilts back, savouring the affection. A soft chuckle draws his eyes open. The sight of lightly tanned flesh inches from his face forces him to inhale the other's scent. Old books, leather and wood polish from time spent in the library. Dove soap and floral detergent from the laundry, and the natural underlying scent of flesh and blood . The combination urging him to grab hold and immerse himself.

"Tesla"

Repressing a moan at how intoxicating his name sounds as it slips past chapped lips. Nikola licked his own, desire thrumming through his body.

"Tesla"

Again the siren like call of his name struck him. Giving up the fight, he framed the other's face between his palms pulling him close. Noses barely touching as their breath mingled. Body relaxed, following Nikola's guidance. Lips almost skimming, eyes closing in anticipation.

"Tesla, you still alive?"

The ex-vampire's eyes snapped open. Looking up, he saw his daydream's favoured subject.

"Yes, I am, despite you and Fido here's assault to my visual cortex with what you are attempting to call 'fashion'"

Nikola's eyes swept over both Henry and Will's bodies at the word fashion.

"My apologies, not everyone can afford a 19th century three piece suit."

Will scooped up half the research, Henry grabbing the rest and left together.

Eyes trailed over the doctors backside as he exited the library. Sighing, Nikola wondered where in the Sanctuary he could fantasize uninterrupted.


	2. Western

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing. This was inspired by Cougar, Jensen and 'The Hat'. Anyone who gets the reference gets a cookie.

Nikola could not look away. The sight before him was too enticing.

There stood Dr Zimmerman, though not in his usual graphic shirt, loose jeans and sneakers. Any day of the week and he would look appealing to the half vampire. But no the Sanctuary's resident psychologist was dressed in fitted denim and boots. That alone drove Nikola half mad, but it was the hat and a blue button up with the top three undone that captured his attention and refused to let go.

Just standing there like he had walked off a movie set, Will had a slight grin as he spoke with Helen's pet wolf. The front of the borrowed cowboy hat was pulled low to shade his eyes from the texas sun.

Once Nikola was able to restart his brain, he noticed that he wasn't the only one admiring the young doctor. It seemed the cattle rancher that had contacted the Sanctuary for help had two very bubbly daughters and one interested son. 

_Really, that boy can't go anywhere with enchanting some poor soul, be they fully human or abnormal._

Nikola of course did not include himself. He did however count the wolf that seemed to fawn over the young man.

Being brought back to reality by the sound of hooves, looking over Nikola came to the same conclusion that Will had. The only way to reach the abnormal without scaring it was by horseback. Which brought forth the problem, two horses three people. Someone was going to ride double there and back.

Nikola had never been so happy to know that Helen had insisted on Henry learning to ride at a young age like they had as children. Without hesitation, Nikola pulled himself into the saddle then held out a hand to the doctor. Will only raised a brow then looked to see that Henry was busy climbing atop his own steed.

With a sigh Will allowed himself to be pulled onto the horse behind the sarcastic half vampire. His hands resting on the others hips as they left. Letting himself grin, Nikola felt arms encircling his torso as they started gallop.

_Maybe being sent out to the middle of nowhere won't be such a bad experience after all._


	3. Humor

 

~~~~~

 

Nikola kept his comments to himself as Henry chewed Kate out. Kate trying to struggle off her bed to escape, with little success, was rather amusing.

Henry not having much luck either bracing on his arms to face her.

"This whole disaster is your fault!" Henry growled. "If you had just waited like I said, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Seriously!? Wait as that, what-ever-it-is, goes running pass me straight for the vent." Kate snapped back as she clung to the IV pole to keep herself up right. "You're telling me you would've just stayed there and let it go free?"

Kate had a smug smirk as Henry closed his mouth and refused to answer. Her smugness didn't last long as her grip loosened and she slid to the floor gracelessly.

The two idiots couldn't keep quiet for five minutes.

The sound of footsteps announced Will's arrival with the next patient. "I'm fine, Will, really. There's no need to fuss." Helen said as she sat on the empty bed beside Kate's with as much grace one could have without the full function of both legs and half the right side of one's body.

After Will got her situated properly, he went over and helped Kate up on to hers again. "It wasn't your fault. There's no way any of us could have known what that abnormal was capable of. Kate did the right thing keeping it contained."

Nikola rolled his eyes as Kate gave a pleased smile at Henry for having Will side with her as said man's back was turned.

The sound of light churring came from around Will's shoulders. The abnormal that had caused all that had happened poked out its head from inside Will's collar, blinking at them all.

The little beast had taken a severe liking to the young man, much to the displeasure of everyone except Helen and Will. The former thought it was fascinating and the latter was just happy the creature was no longer running around hissing at everything that moved.

The creature had a gland full of a paralizing agent that mixed with its saliva when it felt threatened. So of course, Will was the only one who catch it.

The man just had this affect on abnormals. With a few soft words and slow movements, it was eating out of his hand.

The urge to remove it from the young man's person seemed to plague more than just the half vampire, if the glares from the two brats was any indication.

And the man was, as usual, oblivious to all of it. Though Helen was not, the sight of the three of them was almost enough to make the older woman laugh.

Nikola felt a chill run down his spine at the amused smile that graced his old friend's face.

_she is never going to let me live this down_

 

~~~~~


	4. Crime

 

~~~~~

 

For once it wasn't Nikola that got into Helen's secret stash of wine. Though she would still love to blame him for it.

The culprit was an abnormal that had 'joined' the Sanctuary by accident. Via an unmarked box in a shipping crate. The creature's main food source, unfortunetly, could not be readily found in the northern hemisphere. Though it seemed to have found a substitute with Helen's favorite vintage.

Not that she wasn't willing to blame Nikola until the culprit was brought to her office 'red handed' with one of the missing bottles. It had taken more than a few hours of in depth searching in the wine cellar to find the little cretin.

The only good thing to come of all his efforts was that Nikola got to spend all those hours with Will in close quarters.

Not as close as he'd like, but beggars can't be choosers. The occasional brush of shoulders was well worth the dust streaking his suit.

 

~~~~~

 

After so much time spent in a dusty cellar, Nikola felt rather justified it taking a two hour long bath. As he was drying his hair a knock came.

Wondering what else he was going to be wrongfully accused of, he sighed as he opened the door. And promptly choked on air.

There in the hallway was Will, freshly showered, in a dark blue henley shirt and black jeans holding a bottle of wine with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Given how many bottles the little guy went through," Will held it out to him. "I don't think Magnus will notice if we keep this one for ourselves."

_oh god, i drowned and now i'm in heaven_

 

~~~~~

 


End file.
